


Mick Rory imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Mick Rory imagines from my tumblrs





	Mick Rory imagines

· Mick doesn’t really do crushes

· if he found someone hot he would hook up with them and be over it

· but after hooking up with you he wanted to do it again

· and again

· and again

· after a while everyone on the waverider knew you two were sleeping together

· and noticed the way he would break the arm of anyone who tried to hurt you

· but no one dared say anything to Mick

· until Nate got drunk one night

· “it’s okay Mick just admit you’ve got a crush on Y/N”

· Mick just grunted and crushed his beer can

· “then why is Y/N the only person you’ve screwed more than once”

· “good sex is good sex”

· it’s months later until Mick finally comes to terms with the fact that he might have a crush on you

· and confronts you about it

· but he refuses to use the term “boyfriend”

· his way of solidifying the relationship is by stating that you two will “only fuck each other” and you can “sleep in his bed even when there’s no sex involved”


End file.
